


青梅

by morningmiao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmiao/pseuds/morningmiao
Summary: pwp，未成年，所以是手推车（？
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 13





	青梅

“你……跟其他人一起练习也会这样吗？”  
李赫宰听到这句话的时候，正盘腿弯腰坐在地上拉伸。早上7点钟刚过，舞蹈室只他们两个年纪大一点的学员，其他更小的孩子要9点以后才会和老师一起来。  
李东海整个人压在他背上，手脚都抬起来，嘻嘻哈哈说着要帮他再把韧带拉开一点。李赫宰吃痛，身子晃了一下，又赶紧腾出一只手去扶背上的人，怕他失去平衡摔下来。  
他的手按在了李东海屁股上。又好像被神秘力量吸引似的，抓住那团软肉揉捏了两下。李东海在他耳边发出一声惊喘，他偏头去看，看到李东海半长的头发，秀挺的鼻梁，含着两汪水的眼睛，红润的嘴唇张开露出一点虎牙和舌尖。  
然后李东海问了他那个问题。  
李赫宰没有回答，手又顺着李东海的臀线抚摸了几个来回，接着把问题原路抛回给李东海，“你跟其他人一起练习也会这样吗？”  
他指的是，李东海硬了。  
晚春天气已经很暖，十六七岁的男孩子一大早来舞蹈室练习，自然穿得很薄。李赫宰清晰地感觉到，在被他揉捏屁股的过程中，李东海很快勃起，硌在自己背上，热得让他无法忽视，胯下也开始蠢动。  
回答他的是一个轻轻落在他耳垂上的亲亲。  
李赫宰把盘着的腿伸展开，没有说话，空旷的房间一时落针可闻，李东海觉得连自己怦怦的心跳都有点吵。他撑着李赫宰肩膀想要站起身，想着要说些什么把这尴尬翻页。羞赧和悸动在心里沉下去，难过一丝丝浮上来。  
下一秒，李赫宰扭过身体把人扯进怀里，一手揽住他的腰，一手扣在他脑后，李东海跪在他两腿间，被他的气息和热度全面包围。  
一直到李赫宰吻住他的嘴，李东海才发现不是只有自己紧张。比他大一岁，跳舞帅气到吸引全班人视线，在今天之前每天和他同出同进同住，一起吃饭训练玩闹，被老师打趣像是亲兄弟的哥哥，此刻嘴唇颤抖着，在亲他。  
这个认知让他在李赫宰怀里微微哆嗦了一下，血流更多更快地向身下那根涌过去。  
两个情爱经验限于电影和小电影的男孩子，接吻一开始也只是嘴唇贴在一起磨蹭，直到李赫宰无师自通地在李东海下唇咬了一口，又在他张开嘴巴的时候趁虚而入。  
原来舌尖触到舌尖的感觉像过电，李东海恍然。  
李东海比草莓牛奶还甜，李赫宰心想。  
他们很快从彼此试探变成热烈纠缠，津液交换出啧啧水声。李东海觉得自己舌头被吮得发麻，脑子也发麻，他有些喘不过气来，把李赫宰推开一点，没想到李赫宰亲他时游刃有余的样子，实际上耳朵红得像要滴血。  
李赫宰又凑过来讨好地亲了亲他的脸，一手试探着覆上他的硬挺，一手抓住他的手往自己身下送。李东海这才后知后觉发现李赫宰腿间顶起的帐篷，薄薄的布料已经被浸出一小块可疑的水渍。  
李赫宰的手扯开他宽松的裤子伸了进去，被握住时他不由自主呻吟了一声，又很快咬住嘴唇，不想发出更多羞人的声音。他隔着布料在李赫宰胯下摸了两把，决定礼尚往来，手伸进去抓住性器的那一刻，他满足地听到了李赫宰难以自控的喘息。  
李东海强装镇定，在他粗重的呼吸声中开始上下撸动。他不敢和李赫宰对视，视线落在自己的手上，又看不到布料下面的景象，只觉得他实在粗长硬热，握在手里烫得他心慌。有湿粘的液体越来越多地从圆润头部流出来，在手掌和性器之间摩擦出色情的咕啾声响。  
比起他的机械动作，李赫宰显然要熟练一些，手时松时紧地套弄着他，拇指抚过龟头，把马眼渗出的前液均匀抹回柱身，撸到最下面还顺手揉捏了一把囊袋。  
李东海被他弄得软了身子，整个人扑在他怀里，脸埋进他肩窝，像是撒娇。想着反正看不到脸，他干脆在又一次被用力套弄的时候叫出了声。  
尾韵还有些奶音的呻吟让李赫宰岌岌可危的理智全面崩塌。他手上动作变本加厉，就着前液的润滑把人抚慰得处处敏感，另一只手隔着自己的裤子握住李东海的手，腰腹上薄薄一层肌肉都绷起来，把自己那根往他手里挺送。  
“哈啊……哥哥……我想…”  
年轻肉体对于新鲜欲望的容量很快到了阈值，李东海觉得一股热流从心脏涌向下腹，整个人绷紧，来不及说出更多，就咬着李赫宰的肩膀射在了他手心里。  
高潮的刺激让他不自觉收紧了手，李赫宰闷哼一声，在他手里蹭了两下，也跟着射出来。  
李东海还没平复好呼吸，就被捏住后颈抬起头来又一次吻住。李赫宰含糊不清的“喜欢你”被吞没在唇齿之间。  
他吮吻舔弄他的嘴唇，舌尖分开唇瓣侵入口腔，舔过虎牙尖尖和敏感上颚，还捉住他的舌勾缠。有一瞬间，李东海觉得自己在被李赫宰“进入”。  
他小小呜咽了一声，回抱住了他。


End file.
